A major problem in high speed circuits, either digital or analog, is that the loading of the signals off chip is much greater than the loading on chip. This loading is caused in a large part by the capacity of the interconnection wires, cables, or printed circuit tracks and results in reduced bandwidth or the need for more powerful drivers. This bandwidth reduction becomes more severe as the distance the signal must go increases. In a multilevel switching network for a large switching array, minimizing the interconnection distances between widely spaced chips is a major difficulty. A reduction of the distance between chips or a reduction in the number of chips that must be interconnected, makes the network easier to construct and the overall data rate through the network higher.